


Домик в лесу.

by n1a1u



Series: Дом/Саб вселенная. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дом/Саб вселенная, в которой каждый человек либо доминант, либо саб. Майкрофт - саб. Он скрывает от всех свою истинную сущность, притворяется доминантом ради занимаемой должности. Лестрейд - доминант. В этой части Майкрофт и Грег уезжают за город на отдых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cabin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450758) by [Kalimyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalimyre/pseuds/Kalimyre). 



Майкрофт опять смотрит в свой телефон, между его бровями залегает складка. Он открывает почтовое приложение, пролистывает пять последних сообщений. Пока он читает, телефон оповещает о приходе шестого. Майкрофт закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Раздвигает телефон, открывая клавиатуру, быстро печатает ответ.

 - Прекрати, - требует Грег, его глаза по-прежнему следят за дорогой.

 - Никаких приказов на публике.

 Телефон снова гудит, и Майкрофт закрывает большим пальцем динамик, пытаясь заглушить звук.

 - Мы не на публике, а в моей машине. За городом. Вдали от цивилизации. Веришь, или нет, но Англия не рухнет, если ты исчезнешь на несколько дней.

 - Кажется, они так не думают, - хмурится Майкрофт.

 - Дай. - Грег протягивает руку.

 Майкрофт смотрит на телефон, сжимает пальцами корпус.

\- Но…

 - Они будут слать сообщения до тех пор, пока ты продолжаешь отвечать. Они просят у тебя помощи только потому, что ленивы, а ты все знаешь. Если ты перестанешь отвечать, им придется искать ответы самостоятельно.

 - Может возникнуть чрезвычайная ситуация.

 - Майкрофт. - Грег сжимает губы в жесткую линию, но затем делает глубокий вдох, и из его голоса исчезают резкие нотки. – Мы же обсуждали это. Верно? Мы ведь говорили об этом?

 - Да. Да, я знаю. Вот почему я не так часто уезжаю в отпуск.

 - Если вообще уезжаешь. Серьезно, как долго ты на этом посту? Несколько лет, правильно?

 - Двенадцать. Примерно. Понадобилось время, чтобы занять эту должность.

 Грег кивает.

\- А до этого страна существовала? Как-то жила без твоего неусыпного надзора?

 - Не нужно издеваться надо мной. - Майкрофт прищуривается. - Я никогда не утверждал, что необходим для дальнейшего существования нашего правительства. Я только сказал, что это может быть важно, и не лучшая идея – лишать меня средств коммуникации.

 - Я не… - Со стуком закрыв рот, Грег жмет на тормоз. Сворачивает к краю дороги и выезжает на обочину. Затем поворачивается. Долго и ровно смотрит на Майкрофта. Майкрофт вскидывает подбородок и смотрит в ответ. Грег берет его руку, сжимает в своих, поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь Майкрофта. Его взгляд смягчается, а рот изгибает кривая улыбка. – Ладно. Прости.

 Майкрофт опускает взор, позволяет жесткости уйти из плеч.

\- Спасибо. Я знаю, что мы договорились отдохнуть, но моя работа… от нее трудно сбежать. Я пытаюсь.

 - Ты уверен? – Грег вскидывает руку, едва Майкрофт открывает рот для ответа. – Нет, подожди. Подумай. Ты действительно честно пытаешься ее избегать? Неужели каждое сообщение, на которое ты ответил, критично, и только ты можешь с ним разобраться?

 - Ну. - Майкрофт пытается увильнуть от прямого ответа. – Нет, полагаю, что нет. - Он виновато улыбается. – Привычка.

 - Привычка, я знаю. - Грег кивает. - Ты действительно ценишь привычный порядок вещей, - мягко подтрунивает он.

 Облегченно вздохнув, Майкрофт сжимает руку Грега.

\- Я, правда, хочу взять перерыв. Несмотря на все внешние признаки я рад, что мы куда-то выбрались вдвоем. Идея отдохнуть в домике твоего брата выглядит очень привлекательно.

 - Ты полюбишь это место. Но нам еще далеко ехать, мы встали слишком рано, и я выпил много кофе. Как насчет перемирия? Оставь телефон в покое, пока мы не доберемся. Обещаю, ты сможешь просмотреть сообщения, когда мы приедем. И если это будет что-то важное, ты сможешь ответить.

 Кивнув, Майкрофт на секунду закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как Грег тянет телефон из его рук, и не сопротивляется. Держит глаза закрытыми. Так проще. Пальцы Грега смыкаются вокруг его запястий, крепко сдавливают, и разум омывает волна тишины. В последние несколько дней финальная подготовка к поездке задерживала его на работе допоздна. И помимо сна, они с Грегом очень мало времени проводили вместе.

 - Вот, как мы поступим, - голос Грега становится спокойным прохладным чуть резким. Знакомый командный тон. Майкрофт улыбается. – Когда я скажу, ты сядешь на заднее сидение. Найдешь на полу мою сумку. Откроешь и достанешь манжеты для рук, ты знаешь, какие я имею в виду. Наденешь их и ляжешь. Иди.

 Майкрофт начинает двигаться прежде, чем осознает. Жесткие нотки лестрейдовского голоса, словно крючок, тянут его вперед. Он находит манжеты именно там, где сказал Грег, и проскальзывает в них. Закрывает застежку, прижав ее к дверной ручке. Сворачивается на сидении, скрестив надежно скованные руки на груди. Делает глубокий вдох.

 - Хорошо, - говорит Грег. – Тебе это было необходимо, правда?

 Это не вопрос, но Майкрофт все равно кивает. Заднее сиденье довольно маленькое, однако ему нравится. Вжиматься в ограниченное пространство приятно. Он опускает подбородок на грудь, подтягивает колени. Манжеты дарят твердое успокаивающее давление. Грег наклоняется к нему, поглаживает плечо, и Майкрофт подается навстречу прикосновению.

 - Теперь тихо. Закрой глаза. Позволь себе спокойно скользнуть «вниз». Машина заперта, окна затонированы. Снаружи никого нет, и даже если кто-то пройдет мимо, то ничего не увидит. Просто расслабься. Я скажу, когда мы приедем.

 Материал сидения превращается в густую жидкость, которая раздается в стороны, когда Майкрофт погружается в нее. Он позволяет этому ощущению охватить разум, дрейфует неглубоко под поверхностью. И почти не замечает движения, когда автомобиль возвращается на трассу.

 ***

 Рука на плече приводит его в чувство, Майкрофт сонно моргает. Улыбнувшись, Грег целует его в висок.

\- Вставай. Давай, возвращайся ко мне. Сядь и дай мне снять манжеты.

 Майкрофт садится. Послушно поднимает руки, позволяя Грегу освободить себя. Оглядывается, постепенно возвращаясь в реальный мир. Они со всех сторон окружены бурной зеленью. Просачиваясь сквозь листья, солнечный свет рисует на земле замысловатые узоры. Здесь очень тихо. Слышно чириканье птиц вдалеке, мягкий шелест ветвей на ветру, треск остывающего автомобильного двигателя.

 Грег дает Майкрофту время. Сидя рядом, обнимает за талию. Майкрофт прижимается щекой к его плечу. Закрывает глаза и делает вдох. Различает запах влажной земли и листьев, и больше ничего.

 - Чувствуешь себя лучше? – спрашивает Грег.

 - Да. Спасибо. Прости меня за сегодняшнее.

 Грег снисходительно щелкает пальцами.

\- Мы оба были не в духе. Не бери в голову. - Он откидывается на спинку сидения и улыбается в открытое окно. – Великолепно, правда?

 - Очень тихо. - Майкрофт делает еще один глубокий вдох.

 - Да. - Грег косится на него. – Полагаю, теперь ты захочешь вернуть телефон.

 - На самом деле - нет. Все в порядке. Оставь у себя.

 - Уверен? Я обещал, что ты сможешь проверить сообщения.

 - Уверен. - Майкрофт потягивается и удобнее устраивается у Грега под боком. – Я предупредил Делию, чтобы она считала меня вне досягаемости. Будет интересно взглянуть, как они справятся в мое отсутствие.

 - Делия… твоя помощница, верно? Ее звали Лили, когда мы с ней познакомились.

 - Она все время их меняет. Я много раз задавался вопросом, по какому принципу она выбирает себе имена. Оно станет каким-нибудь другим, когда я вернусь.

 Удивленно фыркнув, Грег выпрямляется и оживленно хлопает себя по колену.

\- Точно. Нам надо распаковаться. Идем, поможешь мне. Тебя ждет сюрприз, когда мы закончим.

 С любопытством выгнув бровь, Майкрофт делает так, как сказал Грег. Внутри домика пыльно, но довольно чисто. Большая часть мебели укрыта чехлами, но есть охапка сухих дров, и вода хорошо течет, когда Грег проверяет кухонный кран. Они заносят одежду, постельные принадлежности и продукты. Грег отдает распоряжения, а Майкрофт самолично таскает большинство вещей.

 Обычно его не привлекает ручной труд, но когда спокойный размеренный голос Грега говорит, что нужно сделать, Майкрофт испытывает удовольствие. Каждый приказ содержит в себе простую задачу и не требует размышлений, и когда Майкрофт выполняет их, его охватывает легкое чувство выполненного долга. Он позволяет телу выполнять работу, а разуму бесцельно дрейфовать на поверхности сознания. К тому моменту, когда распакована последняя сумка, он рассеяно улыбается и напевает себе под нос.

 Грег тянет его к себе.

\- Отличная работа, - шепчет он. – Мой дорогой Майкрофт, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, и думаю, оно тебе понравится. - Он лезет во внутренний карман куртки и достает оттуда узкий полотняный мешочек.

 Майкрофт пристально смотрит, его ум деловито жужжит и вычисляет содержимое прежде, чем Грег успевает сказать хоть слово. Зрачки расширяются, дыхание застревает в горле. Он переводит взгляд на Грега.

 - Следовало предположить, что ты сразу поймешь. - Грег тихо смеется. – Это на то время, пока мы здесь. Хорошо? Только на время поездки. Знаю, что мы не можем вернуться с ним домой.

 Майкрофт едва заметно кивает. Его взгляд прикован к рукам Грега, следит, как тот открывает и переворачивает мешочек. Облизнув губы, Майкрофт смутно осознает, что с трудом проталкивает в легкие воздух. Пальцы немеют, в ушах нарастает гул.

 - Ш-шш. Я надену его на тебя, только если ты захочешь. Успокойся, ты весь побледнел.

 - Я хочу, - выпаливает Майкрофт. – Хочу. Давно хотел… Можно мне взглянуть? Пожалуйста?

 - Сначала встань на колени.

 Майкрофт тяжело бухается вниз, едва ощущая удар о деревянный пол. С безмолвной мольбой глядит на Грега.

 - Тише, тише. - Грег кладет руку ему на плечо, сжимает. Майкрофт остается неподвижен. Понимает, что дрожал, только когда перестает. Рука Грега гладит его по щеке, он поворачивается и целует внутреннюю сторону запястья. Грег улыбается. – Хорошо. Все верно. Успокойся.

 Открыв мешочек, Грег вытаскивает на свет ошейник насыщенного темно-коричневого цвета, такого же цвета, как его глаза. Ошейник сделан из мягкой кожи, тонкий и гибкий, с серебряной застежкой. Сглотнув, Майкрофт подается вперед, прижимается плотнее к Грегу.

 - Принимаешь ли ты этот ошейник и все, что он подразумевает? – произносит традиционную фразу Грег.

 - Да, - бормочет Майкрофт. – Пожалуйста. _Да._

 Выражение лица Грега на секунду меняется. Сквозь уверенное спокойствие проглядывает что-то еще. Яростное и собственническое. Что-то, что заставляет Майкрофта склонить голову, обнажая шею. Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя руки Грега на своем горле. Кожа ошейника теплая. Грег держал его во внутреннем кармане, в непосредственной близости от тела, и ошейник напитался его теплом. Внутренняя сторона из прекрасной замши мягко прижимается к коже. Дрожь прошивает тело в ответ на щелчок застежки.

 Грег стискивает его плечи, тянет вперед, и Майкрофт утыкается лицом ему в живот. Грег гладит Майкрофта по голове и, спустившись ниже, проводит пальцами по шее, очерчивая края ошейника.

\- Прекрасно, - шепчет он. – Спасибо.

 Обхватив Грега руками за бедра, Майкрофт зарывается носом в его рубашку. Ничего не произносит. Так много слов теснится в груди, давит изнутри, рвется наружу, и Майкрофт совсем не уверен, что в конечном итоге выйдет.

 - Давай. - Отстранившись, Грег опускается на стул. Майкрофт остается рядом. Садится на пятки, кладет подбородок на колено Грега. Держит глаза плотно закрытыми. Чувствует ошейник при каждом вдохе, каждом слабом движении. Его пальцы сминают ткань рубашки Грега, вцепляются в нее крепкой хваткой.

 - Ты в порядке? – Грег гладит его по голове и плечам.

 Майкрофт автоматически кивает. Делает глубокий вдох и слегка изумлен, когда он сопровождается серией рваных пауз.

\- Да. По большей части. Я никогда…

 - Знаю, - перебивает Грег. – Все нормально. Только на эту неделю.

 Слова Грега не приносят ни малейшего облегчения. Майкрофт стискивает зубы, его дыхание вновь прерывается. Он плотно сжимает губы, чтобы промолчать.

 - Майкрофт? – Грег давит ему на плечо, заставляя выпрямиться. Кладет руку на щеку, принуждая поднять голову. – Поговори со мной.

 Когда Майкрофт открывает глаза, все вокруг слегка размыто. Он несколько раз моргает.

\- Он мне очень нравится. Не переживай, действительно нравится. Это… Я не… Я просто немного ошеломлен.

 - Ладно. - Грег позволяет Майкрофту вновь прислониться, сжимает заднюю часть его шеи. Тепло ладони поверх мягкой кожи ошейника – это что-то новое. Майкрофт дрожит.

 Он сказал Грегу лишь часть правды. Он действительно ошеломлен. Такая простая вещь содержит в себе так много смысла. Саб в ошейнике принадлежит одному человеку, и только одному, до тех пор, пока надет ошейник. Это постоянное физическое напоминание о том, что Грег хочет его. Что он желанен, что Грег не собирается им делиться. Ошейник позволяет любому человеку с одного взгляда опознать в нем саба, и это то, что Майкрофт никогда не осмелится надеть.

 Все о чем он в состоянии сейчас думать: «Как же тяжело будет снять его по окончании отпуска».


	2. Chapter 2

После обеда Грег разжигает огонь. Этот процесс подразумевает особую последовательность действий, и Майкрофт находит его весьма гипнотизирующим. Грег выкладывает аккуратными слоями растопку и газеты, поджигает их. Когда пламя весело занимается, подкладывает несколько толстых поленьев. Дым вытягивает в трубу, но комната все равно наполняется легким ароматом сухого дерева и треском огня.

 Когда Грег садится обратно на диван лицом к очагу, Майкрофт опускается у его ног. Некоторое время они молча смотрят на пламя. Майкрофт чувствует, что дрейфует. Тишина кажется странной. Обычно он отфильтровывает звуки города, когда скользит «вниз», но здесь слышны только треск огня и слабые порывы ветра.

 Грег лениво гладит Майкрофта по волосам, пробегает пальцами вдоль ошейника.

\- Не могу привыкнуть к тому, как ты выглядишь в нем. - В его голосе вибрируют низкие, голодные нотки. – Я надел его на тебя.

 Майкрофт улавливает слабый оттенок, окрашивающий эти слова: «Ты – мой, только мой». И что-то горячее медленно закручивается в животе. Майкрофт трется щекой о бедро Грега.

 - Сегодня вечером я собираюсь тебя связать, - сообщает Грег. – И взять.

Его тон спокойный и уверенный. Абсолютно уверенный.

 Майкрофт дрожит. Поймав руку Грега, подносит ее ко рту и посасывает пальцы. Ощущает вкус древесного дыма и кожи, впитывает их, с жадностью облизывая подушечку каждого пальца. Грег мягко выдыхает и ерзает, подается бедрами вперед.

\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, - бормочет он.

 Глаза закрыты, Майкрофт втягивает пальцы еще глубже. Он любит тянуть все в рот (что явилось причиной довольно пухлого детства, которое Шерлок до сих пор не позволяет ему забыть). Давление на языке, тепло, легкий соленый привкус - все это дарит ему глубокое удовлетворение. Он чувствует костяшки пальцев Грега, жесткие кромки ногтей. Двигает кончиком языка так, словно может ощутить изгибы и неровности тонких линий на подушечках.

 Грег резко втягивает воздух через нос. Вытаскивает пальцы изо рта Майкрофта, скользит ими под ошейник, тянет, сдавливая горло. Неожиданно становится трудно дышать, вдоль тела прокатывается обжигающая волна. Пальцы Грега влажные скользкие и горячие. Грег поднимает его за ошейник на ноги, ведет через домик.

 Он толкает Майкрофта на постель, удерживает в этом положении: рука на задней части шеи, вдавливает пряжку ошейника в кожу. Майкрофт полностью расслаблен, не выказывает ни малейшего сопротивления. Позволяет Грегу снять с себя одежду и расположить так, как ему удобно. Грег еще вполне контролирует себя, чтобы быть осторожным. Он не груб, но Майкрофт чувствует, как его выдержка постепенно тает. Наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Майкрофта в шею, Грег до хруста стискивает челюсти.

 Наконец, Майкрофт полностью обнажен. Стащив его с кровати, Грег указывает на пол у своих ног. Сковывает руки Майкрофта за спиной манжетами. Обвязка достаточно короткая, чтобы чувствовать напряжение в плечах. Опустив голову на край матраца, Майкрофт закрывает глаза и дрейфует. Он слышит перемещения Грега, но не пытается их анализировать. На фоне всего этого постоянно маячит ошейник, напоминая, что Майкрофт является частью чего-то значимого. Что он желанен. Что он в безопасности.

 Ощутив толчок в плечо и тепло возле лица, Майкрофт поворачивает голову и трется щекой о голое бедро Грега. Держит глаза закрытыми, двигается наощупь, выцеловывая свой путь вверх по ноге. Кожа под губами нагревается, и Майкрофт замирает в том месте, где она становится тонкой и горячей, где можно почувствовать биение чужого пульса.

 Уверенная рука тянет его за волосы, затем за ошейник. Туго натягивает его вокруг горла. Так туго, что невозможно дышать. Майкрофт без страха ждет. Грег отпустит его, когда посчитает нужным. Майкрофт позволяет весу тела увлечь себя вперед, вжимая ошейник еще сильнее в горло. Слышит молоточки пульса, и прерывающееся хриплое дыхание Грега.

 Неожиданно давление исчезает. Майкрофт ловит ртом воздух, головокружение ослабевает, оставляя после себя волны покалывающего тепла. Он различает запах возбуждения Грега, коротко неглубоко дышит и не в состоянии больше ждать. Накрывает ртом член Грега, принимает его одним слитным движением так глубоко, как только может. Стонет, сосет жадно, нетерпеливо. Грубо трет языком, сглатывает вокруг головки, смакуя интенсивное давление в горле.

 - Боже, - бормочет Грег, выгибая бедра. – Ты хочешь. Обожаю это чувство: ты каждый раз хочешь меня так сильно.

 Майкрофт согласно гудит, сосет еще жестче. Испытывает боль в горле от того, насколько глубоко берет Грега, но этого недостаточно. Что-то в нем хочет, чтобы его заполнили. Удерживали. Взяли. Хочет заполучить так много Грега, чтобы было невозможно сказать, где заканчивается один и начинается другой. Майкрофт хочет оставить его рядом навсегда. Хочет, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

 - То, как ты выглядишь, - судорожно выдыхает Грег. Его руки пробегают по волосам Майкрофта, по плечам, возвращаются к горлу. Он поглаживает большим пальцем ошейник, его член подрагивает и утолщается во рту Майкрофта. – Великолепно! Так чертовски… ох, так хорошо. Да, Майкрофт, вот так…

 Изогнув язык, Майкрофт двигает кончиком вверх и вниз по всей длине члена, затем вокруг головки, дразнит крайнюю плоть. Вскидывает голову достаточно высоко, чтобы исследовать мягкую раздвоенность и жадно облизнуть самую вершину. Затем скользит губами вниз, сжимая их тесным кольцом. Грег дрожит и стонет. Его рука вновь на шее Майкрофта, сдавливает горло поверх ошейника. Майкрофт рад, что его руки по-прежнему связаны за спиной, потому что иначе он бы не выдержал и прикоснулся к себе.

 - Боже, стой. Подожди. - Грег оттаскивает его за ошейник в сторону. Издав тихий умоляющий стон, Майкрофт тянется обратно. Его рот кажется холодным и чересчур пустым, а Грег был так близко. Майкрофт знает об этом и хочет довести дело до конца. Хочет ощутить, как Грег разваливается на части. Хочет слышать его. Хочет испытать изысканное удовлетворение от осознания, что помог этому свершиться.

 - Ш-шш, - твердо произносит Грег. – Не борись со мной.

 Майкрофт перестает сопротивляться и послушно опускает голову.

 Грег гладит его по волосам, одобрительно шепчет:

\- Хорошо. Не беспокойся, ты получишь все, что хочешь. Верь мне.

 Майкрофт ничего не отвечает. Он глубоко «внизу», ошеломленный и дрейфующий. Сейчас гораздо проще не разговаривать. Ему не надо придумывать что-то умное в ответ, не надо беспокоиться, что скажет что-то не то. Он делает глубокий вдох, прижимается лбом к бедру Грега. Его спина округляется, плечи опускаются. Острый укол разочарования исчезает. Он успокаивается, смутно осознавая теплую пульсацию возбуждения в паху.

 Руки Грега заставляют его подняться на ноги, толкают на кровать. Он тихий и податливый. Перевернувшись на живот, обнаруживает подушку под бедрами и прижимается к ней, мягко урча от сладкого прилива ощущений. Бережные пальцы поворачивают его голову, чтобы он мог нормально дышать, шею обжигает поцелуй.

 Еще один поцелуй достается запястьям, возле самого края манжет.

\- Прекрасно, - выдыхает Грег. Прослеживает кончиками пальцев одну руку от плеча до связанного запястья, затем вторую. – Сейчас мы попробуем кое-что новое. Скажи, что ты со мной.

 Майкрофт ерзает, чуть хмурится. Чтобы ответить, требуется приложить очень много усилий.

\- С тобой, - в конце концов выдает он, когда становится понятно, что Грег ждет.

 - Озвучь правила.

 - Если я хочу остановиться, я говорю об этом, - послушно перечисляет Майкрофт. - Если мне больно, я говорю тебе. Ты не будешь злиться, и я имею право прекратить все в любой момент.

 - Хорошо. - Грег резко тянет за ошейник. – Мой хороший мальчик.

 Майкрофт дрожит. Грег гладит его спину и ждет. Что-то тихо бормочет, вдавливая Майкрофта в матрац. Основной вес приходится на бедра Майкрофта. Он не может пошевелить ногами, руки все еще надежно скованы. Чувствует себя пришпиленным и удерживаемым, защищенным в тишине комнаты. Они спрятались здесь, отгородились от остального мира.

 Майкрофт опять «глубоко». Слышит позади себя какой-то щелчок, на смену которому приходит влажный скользкий звук. Чувствует, как вдоль спины движутся пальцы, оставляя мокрые дорожки, охлаждающие кожу и рассыпающие мурашки во все стороны. Грег чуть приподнимает его бедра и, разведя чуть шире, устраивается между ними. Какая-то часть Майкрофта понимает, что происходит, но он слишком «глубоко», чтобы волноваться. Он следует туда, куда его подталкивают.

 Пальцы проскальзывают меж ягодиц, чуть надавливают. Кружат, щедро покрывая смазкой кожу вокруг отверстия. Искры удовольствия выстреливают вдоль позвоночника, шипят в грудной клетке, превращая соски в твердые маленькие пики. Яички подтягиваются выше, плотнее прижимаются к телу, Майкрофт ерзает, упираясь членом в подушку.

 - Ш-шш, - шепчет Грег. – Ох, ты такой тугой. Дыши для меня, позволь себе окунуться в ощущения, просто расслабься.

 Он продолжает неумолимо надавливать, и Майкрофт подчиняется. Выдыхает, прогоняя напряжение прочь. Слабый ожог меркнет, и Грег удовлетворенно стонет. Его пальцы изгибаются, потирают и поглаживают Майкрофта изнутри. Майкрофт дрейфует. Ощущения приятные, но после первоначального проникновения осталось лишь легкое давление и движение. Он может дать им исчезнуть совсем, превратиться в ничто. Может просто лежать и позволять Грегу прикасаться к нему так, как захочется.

 Когда Грег добавляет второй палец, вспыхивает новый ожог, но Майкрофт принимает его молча. Давление и наполненность увеличиваются. Они с Грегом уже не в первый раз практикуют подобное, хотя занимаются этим не так часто. В прошлом Майкрофт тоже использовал пальцы, когда хотел более полных ощущений, но, как и в отношении других вещей, в присутствии Грега все кажется другим. Сейчас Майкрофт не главный и не знает, что произойдет дальше. Каждое прикосновение – неожиданность. Особенно, когда Грег сгибает пальцы так, чтобы подушечками зацепить ту самую точку, посылающую острую вспышку удовольствия.

 Задыхаясь, Майкрофт дергает ногами и рвется бедрами вверх. Грег низко самодовольно хмыкает.

\- Вот оно. Нравится?

 Майкрофт кивает, насколько это возможно в его положении. Мечется по кровати, реагируя на жесткие поглаживания. Его бедра дрожат, член трется о подушку. Грег вычерчивает идеальные маленькие окружности, и Майкрофт стонет. Жар охватывает кожу, спускается от головы вниз по спине. Майкрофт судорожно глотает воздух, в рот лезет сбившееся одеяло, и он радостно сжимает его зубами - нужно чем-то заполнить эту пустоту.

 - Послушай, - мурлычет Грег, склоняясь над ним. Его пальцы не прекращают безжалостное скольжение внутри. – Ты не кончишь таким образом. Понимаешь?

 Майкрофт лишь мычит в ответ.

 - Я серьезно. - Пальцы Грега на секунду исчезают, а когда возвращаются, их уже не два, а три. Он добавляет еще смазки. Извиваясь, Майкрофт поджимает пальцы ног. Делает глубокий вдох и рвано выдыхает, когда Грег вновь находит простату.

 - Пожалуйста, - скулит Майкрофт, уже не совсем понимая, о чем именно просит.

 - Ты можешь быть умницей. - Голос Грега низкий и поощрительный. – Ты можешь быть умницей, я знаю, что ты можешь. - Давление кончиков пальцев сладкое бесконечное доводящее до исступления.

 Майкрофт отчаянно кивает, подтягивает колени до тех пор, пока его член не оказывается в воздухе, без дополнительной стимуляции. Отсутствие трения приносит одновременно облегчение и страдания. Он покачивается навстречу руке Грега, пытается получить больше. Неуверенно балансирует на коленях и грудной клетке, взмахивает руками, по-прежнему связанными за спиной.

 Свободная рука Грега ныряет вниз и без предупреждения сжимает член Майкрофта. Медленно и жестко проводит по всей длине. Майкрофт вскрикивает, с силой прикусив губу. Сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Мышцы живота сводит от напряжения. Чувствует, как затягивается спираль наслаждения внутри, как болезненно ноет член. Сходит с ума от желания. _Но он может быть умницей, он может. Он может._

 - Ты так близко. - Голос Грега, словно провод под напряжением. Наэлектризованный и потрескивающий. Царапает по спине. – Посмотри на себя, я чувствую, как тебя трясет. Ты такой твердый. Ты хочешь кончить, правда?

 Майкрофт издает сдавленный, умоляющий всхлип. Сжимается вокруг пальцев Грега и не знает, чего хочет больше: чтобы он полностью вышел, или чтобы добавил четвертый. Майкрофт застрял в ловушке, балансирует на краю и точно не сможет задержаться в этом состоянии надолго. Но Грег действует умело, он ослабляет хватку, и его рука теперь лишь подразнивает член Майкрофта.

 - Немного дольше. - Грег целует спину у основания позвоночника, и Майкрофт чувствует тепло его дыхания на коже. – Продержись для меня чуть дольше.

 Майкрофт скулит и подрагивает. На его груди выступает пот, стекает вниз к лицу. Облизнув губы, он чувствует вкус соли. Пальцы Грега кружат вокруг простаты, едва задевая ее. Большой палец скользит вперед и назад по головке члена, распределяя смазку и поглаживая. Спираль возбуждения в паху закручивается еще сильнее, внизу живота вспыхивает спазм удовольствия.

 - Пожалуйста, - снова выдыхает Майкрофт. Его речь невнятная, поскольку лицо плотно прижато к одеялу. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Мне нужно, пожалуйста…

 С низким рыком Грег дергается вперед и кусает Майкрофта. Зубы остро впиваются в шею прямо под ошейником. Майкрофт выгибает спину, напрягается всем телом, стиснув челюсти, задерживает дыхание. Беспомощно тянет манжеты, желая сжать основание члена, потому что должен вот-вот кончить и не может остановиться, не может.

 В этот миг пальцы Грега исчезают, теплая ладонь ложится на спину, успокаивая.

\- Тише, все в порядке, - шепчет Грег. – Дыши. Слушай меня. Слушай мой голос и делай, как я скажу. Ты можешь, Майкрофт. Ты можешь быть умницей.

 Майкрофта накрывает волна удовольствия и ужасного знания, что он собирался сдаться, собирался разочаровать Грега. Что в конце концов он не сможет сделать все как надо. Но он выдыхает и отбрасывает переживания прочь, позволяя себе скользнуть в беззвучную пустоту. Становится легче. Плечи и спину покидает напряжение, он расслаблено оседает.

 - Прекрасно, - бормочет Грег. – Отлично, я знал, что ты сможешь. Я так тобой горжусь.

 От этих слов что-то зыбкое и значительное разрастается в грудной клетке, Майкрофт тяжело сглатывает. Давление ошейника возникающее при каждом движении гортани успокаивает. Улыбнувшись, он прижимается к Грегу. Жаждет прикосновений. Хочет чувствовать руки Грега на своем теле. Хочет близости и тепла.

 Грег садится сверху, его немалый вес на спине вдавливает Майкрофта в матрац. Он удовлетворенно вздыхает. Однако Грег задерживается в этом положении лишь на мгновение и переносит вес на локти прежде, чем успевает навредить связанным рукам Майкрофта.

 Грег тянет его за бедра, меняя угол, и Майкрофт чувствует смутное гладкое давление. Разводит бедра шире, и когда Грег толкается внутрь, издает тихий удивленный возглас.

\- Майкрофт, - бормочет Грег. – Ох.

 Майкрофт сохраняет спокойствие, но когда Грег начинает скользить вдоль простаты, больше не может сдерживаться. Он подается назад и стонет. Это больше, чем пальцы, больше чем использованные в прошлом игрушки. Это Грег. Это интимно и глубоко. Майкрофт зажмуривается, сжимая губы в жесткую линию.

 Он уже близко, гораздо ближе, чем когда-либо был, его член требовательно пульсирует. Он готов кончить прежде, чем Грег заканчивает движение, но кусает щеку изнутри и держится из последних сил.

 Войдя на всю длину, Грег издает низкий удовлетворенный стон и на несколько долгих мгновений замирает. Его руки скользят вверх и вниз по бокам Майкрофта, затем он сцепляет свои пальцы с пальцами Майкрофта, сжимает их.

\- Наконец-то, - произносит он. – Я так давно тебя хотел.

 - Я всегда был твоим, - шепчет Майкрофт. – С того самого дня, когда мы познакомились.

 Грег сжимает его пальцы еще крепче.

\- Майкрофт. - Его голос становится грубее. Бедра оттягиваются назад, а затем резко подаются обратно. Майкрофт задыхается, его член подрагивает, зажатый между подушкой и животом.

 Дыхание Грега становится рваным, он горячо двигает бедрами, меняя угол так, чтобы при каждом ударе задевать простату. Проскальзывает рукой вниз, чтобы погладить член.

 Майкрофт кричит и пытается увернуться.

\- Не надо, - задыхаясь, просит он. – Я слишком близко, пожалуйста, я не могу.

 - Хороший мальчик.

 Майкрофт дрожит. Даже слабое трение о наволочку сводит с ума.

 - Скоро, - обещает Грег. – Скоро. Ох, ты такой тесный. Я… Боже, до чего хорошо!

 Майкрофт скребет пальцами ног по постели, мотает головой вперед и назад. Влажные от пота волосы лезут в глаза. Он слышит тихие страстные стоны, издаваемые Грегом. Его рука на бедре Майкрофта ужесточается, вторая поднимается и тянет за ошейник. Давление на горло увеличивается. Майкрофт ощущает в висках биение сорвавшегося в галоп сердца.

 Один, два, три глубоких толчка, и Грег замирает, погрузившись до упора. Ошейник давит еще сильнее. Майкрофт совсем не может дышать, его разум заполняет белое ничто.

\- Сейчас, - рычит Грег. – Сейчас, Майкрофт. Ох, да.

 Майкрофт не может издать ни малейшего звука, но его рот приоткрыт, и все мышцы напряжены, когда он кончает. Грег все еще дрожит и пульсирует внутри него. В животе огромной спиралью закручивается наслаждение. Майкрофт чувствует его сосками, губами, членом. Чувствует, как оно сбегает вдоль спины и покалывает кончики пальцев. Грудная клетка выгибается, когда он пытается втянуть воздух сквозь стискивающий горло ошейник, зрение становится размытым, а затем и вовсе серым. Голова кружится, сознание плывет и постепенно исчезает. Сначала он перестает ощущать кисти рук и ступни, затем полностью конечности. Онемение распространяется по телу. Последний мучительно сладкий спазм вспыхивает в животе, а затем Майкрофт теряет сознание. Погружается. Уходит.

 Когда он приходит в себя, манжеты уже сняты, а сам он укрыт одеялом. Грег лежит рядом и внимательно смотрит. Майкрофт моргает. Осознает тепло одеяла и его уютное давление поверх прохладной от испаряющегося пота кожи. Задница чуть побаливает, горло слабо ноет под ошейником. Немного больно глотать. Плечи тупо пульсируют, бедра испачканы чем-то липким. Голова совершенно пуста.

 - Привет. - Грег берет Майкрофта за подбородок, очерчивает большим пальцем губы. – Давай, возвращайся ко мне. Поговори со мной. Ты в порядке?

 Майкрофт закрывает глаза и тянется к Грегу. Он расслабленный и сонный. Искать в себе силы для разговора совершенно не хочется. Грег знает, как секс действует на него, особенно если он связан в процессе, и обычно позволяет остаться «внизу» и поспать после. Майкрофт не может понять, почему в этот раз все иначе. Ему так удобно, а Грег такой теплый, и он хочет просто дрейфовать.

 - Майкрофт. - голос Грега суровый и неумолимый. – Я серьезно. Это ненадолго. Мне просто нужно удостовериться, что ты в порядке.

 Майкрофт вздыхает и морщит нос.

\- В порядке, - бормочет он. – Устал.

 - Как твое горло? Болит?

 - Нормально.

 - Скажи мне правду, - резким тоном требует Грег.

 - Я говорю, - настаивает Майкрофт. С усилием поднимает веки, заставляя себя сосредоточиться. Лицо Грега плывет перед глазами. Между его бровей прорезалась тревожная морщинка, зрачки потемнели. Майкрофт окидывает его долгим задумчивым взглядом. – Все зашло дальше, чем ты рассчитывал.

 Грег кивает.

\- Ты потерял сознание. Я придушил тебя.

 - Грег. - Майкрофт улыбается и придвигается ближе. Обнимает, и Грег охотно сжимает его в ответных объятиях. – Это было прекрасно. Ты всегда так осторожен со мной. Было восхитительно чувствовать, как ты разрешаешь себе немного ослабить этот железный самоконтроль.

 - Я обязан сохранять контроль. - Грег поглаживает спину Майкрофта кончиками пальцев, затем притягивает к себе, очень нежно. – Я мог причинить тебе вред.

 - Но не причинил. Я доверяю тебе. Ты никогда этого не сделаешь.

 Грег глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. Целует Майкрофта в лоб, затем в губы. Неторопливо и мягко.

\- Ты – человек, который знает все на свете. Надеюсь, ты не ошибаешься.

 Фыркнув, Майкрофт кивает.

\- Можешь на это рассчитывать. А теперь… Я, правда, замечательно вымотан. И ты тоже, я уверен. Давай, немного отдохнем?

 - Давай. - Грег зевает и тянет Майкрофта к себе на плечо. – Расслабься. Соскальзывай «вниз», я с тобой.

 Большего Майкрофту и не надо. Он устраивается поудобней, глубоко дышит, наслаждаясь запахом Грега. Успокаивающая дымка обволакивает разум. Он смутно осознает, что Грег что-то шепчет, поглаживая его по спине, пока он погружается в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Первое утро они встречают на веранде. Восход, как Грег и обещал, - потрясающий. Домик стоит на небольшом возвышении, и они наблюдают, как солнце плывет над холмом и постепенно освещает долину. Золотистый свет приобретает зеленоватый оттенок, пробиваясь сквозь листву, рисует длинные тени. Они забрали с кровати одеяло и завернулись в него. Оба по-прежнему нагие, и есть что-то жутко развратное в том, чтобы сидеть в одном одеяле на свежем воздухе.

 Майкрофт прижимается щекой к плечу Грега, слушает их дыхание. Вокруг царит тишина, но уже пробудилось движение. Майкрофт видит птиц, порхающих среди деревьев, и любопытную белку, смело скачущую по перилам веранды. Сцепив их руки под одеялом, Грег поглаживает большим пальцем костяшки на тыльной стороне кисти Майкрофта. Майкрофт придвигается ближе. Делает глубокий вдох, ощущает давление ошейника при выдохе. Какая-то часть его разума все еще беспокоится о том, что происходит на работе: прокручивает расписание встреч и презентаций, важных обсуждений, которые он пропустит. Но под действием уютной тишины беспокойство исчезает. Тишина изолирует, а перспектива провести подобным образом еще несколько дней успокаивает.

 К тому времени, когда солнце заканчивает свой путь наверх, Майкрофт уже хочет скорее полноценный завтрак, чем чашку чая. Грег вздыхает и потягивается.

\- Рад, что мы выбрались сюда.

 Майкрофт кивает. Поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в шею Грега, ловит его запах.

\- Хорошо, - бормочет он, испытывая лень и удовлетворение. Отказываясь отпускать этот момент.

 Грег мягко посмеивается.

\- Обожаю, когда ты лишаешься своего идеально поставленного голоса, опускаясь «вниз».

 Зевнув, Майкрофт плотнее укутывает плечи одеялом. Воздух основательно холодит, но под одеялом тепло.

 - Я сделаю завтрак, - предлагает Грег. – Давай, я сниму его. - Он приподнимает подбородок Майкрофта, касается шеи. Глаза Майкрофта широко распахиваются, когда слышится щелчок застежки. Он отдергивает голову прежде, чем Грег успевает полностью расстегнуть ошейник.

 - Что ты делаешь? - Голос Майкрофта звучит резче, чем следовало. Но ведь прошел всего лишь день, у них в запасе целая неделя. Грег не может забрать его сейчас. Майкрофт еще не готов.

 Грег хмурит брови, сдвинув их к переносице.

\- Я сниму ошейник, чтобы ты мог принять душ. Затем надену обратно.

 - Конечно. - Майкрофт берет свои эмоции под контроль.

 - Ты в порядке?

 Майкрофт колеблется. Врать Грегу нельзя - это он уже уяснил, но не уверен, в чем заключена правда.

\- Я просто испугался. Все нормально.

 - Ты уверен? Потому что выглядишь ты… Слушай, если тебе неудобно, ты не обязан его носить.

 - Вовсе нет. Мне нравится. Я… Я не могу внятно объяснить, что чувствую.

 В лице Грега мелькает что-то, что Майкрофт не может распознать.

\- Понимаю. Со мной происходит то же самое, когда я вижу тебя в нем. Когда осознаю, что это я его на тебя надел. - Вздохнув, Грег проводит кончиками пальцев по коже ошейника. – Если бы это зависело от меня, ты бы носил его всегда. Даже после возвращения домой.

 Майкрофт закрывает глаза. Он легко может представить себе эту картину. Куда бы он ни пошел: на прогулку по оживленной лондонской улице, или в черном галстуке на государственную встречу по сбору средств, или на переговоры с каким-нибудь высокопоставленным иностранным чиновником в тихое уединенное место. Каждый, кто увидел бы его, знал, что Майкрофт ценен и желанен. Что он кому-то принадлежит. Что он не один… Но тогда они узнали бы и его секрет в придачу.

 Майкрофт печально улыбается.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это было возможно.

 - Когда-нибудь такой день настанет, - обещает Грег. – Я подожду.

 Майкрофт целует его, ибо не в состоянии сдержаться. Грег отвечает. Сначала яростно, а затем неторопливо и нежно. Мурлычет от удовольствия и отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на Майкрофта.

\- Ты голый липкий и пахнешь сексом. Это прекрасное зрелище, но я предполагаю, что ты не готов провести в таком виде весь день.

 - Ну, возможно, не целый день, - улыбается Майкрофт.

 - Тогда давай. - Грег осторожно тянет за ошейник. – После я верну его.

 Майкрофт наклоняется, позволяя Грегу снять ошейник. Шея без него кажется странно беззащитной, открывшиеся участки кожи овевает прохладный воздух. Когда Майкрофт поднимает подбородок, Грег по-прежнему неподвижен.

 - Что?

 Губы Грега сжимаются в жесткую линию, он коротко выдыхает.

\- Синяки. С прошлой ночи. Я оставил синяки на твоей шее.

 Майкрофт трогает горло, как будто может их ощутить. Кожа слегка чувствительна, но ничего ужасного.

\- Должны быстро исчезнуть. Думаю, к тому времени, как мы отправимся домой. Просто постарайся не делать этого снова, я не могу позволить себе столь явные метки.

 - Не в этом дело. - Грег отводит взгляд, прижимает руку ко рту.

 - Грег? Что такое?

 Он качает головой.

\- Я не должен был этого с тобой делать.

 Майкрофт касается его щеки, заставляет повернуть голову, чтобы можно было встретиться глазами.

\- Помнишь первый раз, когда мы были вместе? Ты целовал меня так сильно, что оставил отметки возле ключицы и на груди. Ты даже признался, что хотел пометить меня. Так в чем разница?

 - Это были просто поцелуи. Засосы.

 - Засосы и есть синяки. Та же самая физическая реакция. Мне нравилось тогда и понравилось прошлой ночью.

 - Я не должен был… Прошлой ночью все было иначе. Это было насилие. - Грег выглядит несчастным, и Майкрофту тяжело видеть его в подобном состоянии. Желудок сжимается, Майкрофт крепче стискивает плечи Грега.

 - Это была страсть, - настаивает Майкрофт. – Есть разница. Я серьезно, Грег. Все случилось с моего безоговорочного согласия. Я знаю правила. Я мог бы остановить тебя в любой момент, но не стал, потому что не хотел останавливать. Почему тебя это так сильно волнует? Ты всегда так добр, так заботлив. Обращаешься со мной, словно я сделан из хрусталя. А я вовсе не такой хрупкий, и я не знаю почему… - Замолчав, он резко втягивает в себя воздух. – О, я понял.

 - Что ты понял? – Лицо Грега остается бесстрастным.

 - Был кто-то еще. Кто-то до меня. Что-то случилось, все зашло слишком далеко, и ты винишь себя за это. Вот почему ты так нежен. Вот почему движешься так медленно. Почему напоминаешь мне правила каждый раз.

 - Майкрофт Холмс – человек способный читать мысли. - Горько скривив губы, Грег отводит взгляд.

 Это немного больно, но Майкрофт не может сдаться так просто.

\- Однажды ты сказал мне, что из того, что у меня был один плохой партнер, вовсе не следует, что я не смогу найти хорошего. Ты оказался прав – я нашел хорошего. Тебя. Ты сказал, что с тобой все будет иначе, так и произошло. Почему же тебе так сложно поверить, что со мной тоже все будет иначе?

 Вздохнув, Грег притягивает Майкрофта ближе. Их лбы на мгновение соприкасаются. Затем Грег наклоняется и осторожно целует Майкрофта в шею. Прокладывает дорожку из мягких прикосновений там, где был надет ошейник.

\- Ты должен сказать мне, - шепчет он. - Должен пообещать. Если когда-нибудь я начну двигаться слишком быстро, если тебя не обрадует то, чем мы будем заниматься, ты сразу же мне скажешь.

 - Потому что они не говорили. Они не говорили тебе. Ты думал, что все в порядке. А к тому времени, когда выяснил правду, стало слишком поздно.

 - Да. - Грег кивает. – Я казался себе каким-то монстром. Сейчас я более осторожен, я слежу за сигналами, но я знаю тебя. Ты умный, гораздо умнее меня. Если ты захочешь одурачить меня, ты сможешь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, Майкрофт, пообещай мне, что не станешь этого делать.

 - Обещаю. - Майкрофт смотрит Грегу в глаза, тон его голоса становится низким и убедительным. – Теперь я понимаю, почему ты всегда настаиваешь на честности. Почему ты расстраивался, когда я притворялся, что в порядке, хотя это было не так. Я буду говорить тебе правду.

 - Ладно. - Грег медленно выдыхает, обнимает Майкрофта, прижимая ближе к себе. – Спасибо. Прости, что вывалил на тебя всю эту мелодраму в середине наших каникул.

 Тепло рассмеявшись, Майкрофт качает головой.

\- Я рад, что ты мне рассказал. - Он целует Грега в лоб, затем потягивается и, его плечи выскальзывают из-под укрытия. Он вздрагивает от прохлады утреннего воздуха.

\- Мне все еще нужно в душ, и я помню, что ты обещал мне завтрак.

 - Верно. - Грег встает, забирая с собой одеяло, и Майкрофт возмущенно вскрикивает, обнаружив себя голым на веранде. Рассмеявшись, Грег скрывает внутри дома.

 - Эй, - вопит Майкрофт, но на его губах играет усмешка. Так здорово ощущать солнце на коже. Он должен идти внутрь, и он непременно пойдет, только немного побудет здесь, позволяя себе насладиться свободой чуть подольше.

 ***

 После завтрака, когда они оба приняли душ и оделись, Грег убеждает Майкрофта прогуляться по лесу.

\- Тебе понравится. Небольшая разведка. Посмотришь на дикую природу, насладишься солнцем.

 Майкрофт настроен скептически, однако не может сопротивляться очаровательной улыбке Грега, и через некоторое время облачившись в джинсы и походные ботинки, уже петляет среди деревьев в самом центре ничто.

 Грег приподнимает низко нависающие ветви, и они пролазят под ними. Тропа (если это вообще можно назвать тропой, Майкрофт считает, что это просто проплешина в подлеске) бесцельно кружит и извивается. Воздух под деревьями прохладный и сырой. Солнечный свет образует маленькие островки, разбросанные повсюду. Когда они проходят сквозь его лучи, тело омывает нежданное тепло. На одном из таких островков Майкрофт поднимает лицо вверх и закрывает глаза.

 Когда тропа расширяется, Грег берет Майкрофта за руку. Повернувшись к нему, прижимает палец к его губам.

\- Теперь осторожнее, - шепчет он. – Впереди поляна. Возможно, нам повезет.

 - Повезет с чем? – шепчет Майкрофт в ответ.

 - Увидишь.

 Они пробираются дальше, деревья постепенно редеют. Свет становится ярче, и Майкрофт моргает. Он слышит тихое журчание прежде, чем видит ручей. Поток пересекает поляну с севера на юг, ближе к центру вода становится медленной и глубокой. На противоположной стороне этого пруда в высокой траве стоят три оленя.

 - Ох, - тихо восклицает Майкрофт.

 - Красный олень, - шепчет Грег. – Иногда так далеко на севере можно встретить косулю. Но ты легко их отличишь друг от друга, красные олени крупнее.

 - И краснее, - сухо замечает Майкрофт

 Усмехнувшись, Грег пихает его локтем в бок.

\- Ребенком я часто сюда приходил. Наша семья проводила каждое лето в этом домике. Вон там я учился плавать.

 Майкрофт косится на него.

\- Возился среди оленьего навоза. Очаровательно.

 - Да, здесь немного иначе, чем в твоей пафосной гимназии, но было здорово, - невозмутимо фыркает Грег. – Давай, подойдем поближе.

 Они крадутся через поляну. Два оленя пьют из пруда, но затем вскидывают голову. Несколько долгих мгновений смотрят друг на друга. Майкрофт двигается очень тихо и чувствует Грега позади себя, спокойного и молчаливого. Есть некоторая доля очарования в том, чтобы находиться так близко к диким животным. Когда тебя с ними разделяет лишь покачивающаяся трава.

 Шаг, затем другой, еще чуть ближе. Один из оленей дергает ушами и делает шаг назад. Вблизи они удивительно большие. Майкрофт всегда представлял оленей хрупкими тонкими созданиями, но эти животные большие и объемные. Тот, который отступал, резко перебирает ногами и бросается в сторону, оставшиеся двое следуют за ним. Их копыта громко стучат о землю, и они исчезают среди деревьев на другой стороне поляны.

 Вздохнув, Грег поворачивается и улыбается Майкрофту.

\- Когда я был ребенком, то думал, что смогу их приручить. Приносил им мелкие лакомства, пытался кормить с рук. Но от этого не было никакого толка. Они не подходили достаточно близко. Возможно, это даже к лучшему. Им не стоит слишком комфортно ощущать себя в присутствии человека, в открытый сезон сюда до сих пор забредают охотники.

 Майкрофт легко может представить себе, как маленький Грег - темноглазый и загорелый, в измазанных травой джинсах и футболке, бежит через лес, чтобы подружиться с оленем.

\- Как же вышло, что вы проводили здесь все лето? Разве твоим родителям не нужно было работать?

 - Меня и брата оставляли здесь с дедушкой. - Грег опускается на большой валун возле пруда, и Майкрофт садится рядом. Камень гладкий, нагретый солнцем и обточенный множеством лет. – Сначала это был его домик, они с бабушкой его построили. Он передал его моему отцу, а тот моему брату. Однажды он перейдет моему племяннику Джеку.

 - Ты их часто видишь? Брата и его семью.

 Грег качает головой.

\- Они по-прежнему живут в Бристоле. Когда я последний раз видел Джека, то не напрягаясь мог подхватить его на руки и нести на плече. Ему исполнилось семнадцать в мае. Его сестре двадцать два, она только что родила ребенка, вышла замуж в прошлом году. Брэндон мой брат, теперь сам дедушка.

 Майкрофт сцепляет пальцы за головой, смотрит в небо.

\- Ты редко рассказываешь о своей семье.

 Вытянувшись рядом, Грег пожимает плечами.

\- Полагаю, находясь здесь, я невольно вспоминаю о них.

 - Это было хорошее время. Я слышу это в твоем голосе. Твои летние дни здесь были счастливыми.

 - Ты прав. Мне повезло.

 - И, тем не менее, ты больше не приезжал сюда, - замечает Майкрофт. – Это прекрасное место, ты был здесь счастлив. Почему ты его избегал?

 Грег криво усмехается.

\- От тебя ничто не ускользает. - Он придвигается ближе, прижимается плечом к плечу Майкрофта. – Я был здесь со своей семьей, - тихо произносит он. – Я был частью чего-то. Я бы среди людей, которых любил. Затем я повзрослел и покинул дом. На самом деле, мне было некого сюда привезти. В течение долгого времени. Это не то место, куда стоит приезжать в одиночестве. Его нужно с кем-то разделить.

 - Здесь все отлично сохранилось.

 - Это заслуга Брэндона. Его и его детей. Он привозит их сюда довольно часто. По крайней мере, несколько раз в год. Его жена любит приезжать осенью, когда меняется листва. Иногда я присоединяюсь к ним, когда удается вырваться, но как я и сказал, это было очень давно.

 Майкрофт находит его руку, переплетает их пальцы вместе.

\- Я был очень одинок, пока не встретил тебя. Иногда я забываю, что ты тоже был одинок.

 - Да. - Грег крепко сжимает его ладонь. – Но теперь я не один.

 - Не один, - соглашается Майкрофт.


	4. Chapter 4

На третий день они идут рыбачить. Грег ведет Майкрофта в противоположном вчерашнему направлении, вверх по короткой и к счастью широкой тропе. Они несут с собой коробки со снастями и складные стулья. Держится хорошая погода, и солнце рассыпает множество веснушек на переносице Майкрофта. Этим утром Грег назвал их очаровательными, и Майкрофт запустил в него подушкой.

 Они подходят к ручью. Майкрофт полагает, что это тот же самый ручей, что пересекает поляну, просто чуть ниже по течению. Он здесь гораздо шире, что-то среднее между большим ручьем и маленькой речкой, вода чистая и быстрая. Майкрофт видит каменистое дно и серебристые росчерки рыб в лучах солнца. Они раскладывают стулья, и Грег открывает коробку. Через его плечо Майкрофт изучает коллекцию рыболовных крючков и успевает обрадоваться, что сделанная ранее прививка от столбняка еще действует.

 - Ладно, - произносит Грег. – Ты рыбачил раньше?

 - Я… видел, как это делается.

 Передачи о рыбалке успокаивали. Низкий монотонный голос диктора дарил комфорт в прошлом, когда у Майкрофта еще были проблемы со сном.

 - Простейший вид спорта. Сначала понаблюдай за мной, чтобы понять основную идею.

 Майкрофт смотрит, как ловкие руки Грега соединяют удилище с катушкой. Выбрав приманку и крючок, Грег прикрепляет их к леске. На пробу покачивает удочкой и показывает Майкрофту сделать шаг назад. Затем делает отточенный умелый взмах, приманка по дуге пролетает над водой и с всплеском падает в воду.

 Грег стоит, окутанный солнечным светом, перенеся вес на одну ногу, загорелый и расслабленный, в джинсах и солнечных очках. Плечи опущены, лицо спокойное и сосредоточенное, излучающее уверенность. Майкрофт облизывает губы. Ему хочется опуститься на колени в мягкую траву и взять Грега прямо здесь, ощутить его вкус, заставить кончить. Передачи о рыбалке не могли подготовить его к _подобному_.

 - Вот так. - Грег дергает леску. Приманка стремительно взлетает ему за спину, затем падает обратно в воду. – Видишь? Короткий взмах. Затем немного ждешь и резко дергаешь, чтобы подцепить на крючок.

 Майкрофт ничего не отвечает. Грег расстегнул воротник рубашки, и теперь материал натягивается и чуть сдвигается, при каждом движении приглашающе приоткрывая треугольник обнаженной кожи. Солнечный свет сверкает в его серебристых волосах, Грег преисполнен здоровья и жизни.

 - Майкрофт? Ты смотришь? – Коротко взглянув на него, Грег замирает. Медленная ухмылка расцветает на его лице.

 В первый момент инстинкт и привычка заставляют Майкрофта отвернуться, взять под контроль проявление эмоций. Но затем он осознанно позволяет им вернуться. Подняв голову, разрешает Грегу прочесть в своем лице желание. Он окидывает Грега сверху вниз похотливым взглядом.

 Усмехнувшись, Грег приподнимает брови.

\- Серьезно? Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе нравится спортивный облик.

 - Определенно, нравится, когда ты надеваешь _это._ \- Майкрофт шагает вперед. Губы Грега приоткрываются, дыхание учащается, грудная клетка начинает вздыматься сильнее. Осознание того, что это Майкрофт действует на него подобным образом, что Грег возбуждается от одной только мысли о том, что Майкрофт может ему предложить, согревает и дарит чувство гордости.

 - Что ж, хорошо. - Голос Грега становится низким и сосредоточенным. Его поза меняется, кажется, он даже становится чуть выше, без усилий завладевая вниманием Майкрофта. Он опускает удочку на землю и кладет ладонь на шею Майкрофта, вминая нагревшийся ошейник в кожу. – Я возьму тебя прямо здесь, - мурлычет он. – Прямо здесь, на открытом воздухе. И ты станешь выполнять все, что я скажу.

 - Да. - Голова Майкрофта падает, обнажая шею, он чуть покачивается всем телом. Закрывает глаза и движется туда, куда его подталкивает Грег. Когда рука требовательно нажимает на его плечо, колени автоматически подгибаются, и Майкрофт опускается на землю. Шепот ветра в кронах деревьев и журчание воды сливаются в его сознании, окутывая спокойствием.

 Со слабым скрипом Грег двигает складной стул и тянет Майкрофта вперед. Берет его руку и кладет на пояс своих брюк.

\- Расстегни их, - командует он.

 Майкрофт оставляет глаза закрытыми. Двигаясь наощупь, пробегает руками вверх по ногам Грега. Подается вперед, чтобы потереться щекой о его член, все еще скрытый под брюками. Втягивает ртом воздух и исследует ткань, выпуская наружу полные желания звуки. Расстегивает пуговицу и молнию, стягивает брюки вместе с нижним бельем. Чувствует под подбородком горячую гладкую плоть затвердевшего члена. Наслаждаясь вкусом, облизывает его широкими, ровными полосами от основания до кончика.

 Грег мягко стонет, его бедра подрагивают. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Майкрофта, оттягивает его голову назад.

\- Подожди.

 Майкрофт разочаровано скулит, но не сопротивляется. Грег гладит его по волосам, вдоль шеи. Стоя на коленях, Майкрофт покачивается, напряжение оставляет его плечи. Руки расслабленно вытягиваются вдоль тела, голова завалена вперед. Он вслушивается в шепот травы и журчание ручья, позволяет себе переключиться на ощущение ветра, шевелящего короткие волоски на обнаженных руках. Выдыхает и успокаивается. Безмятежно ждет, когда ему скажут, что делать дальше.

 - Хорошо, - шепчет Грег. – Хороший мальчик.

 Майкрофт улыбается, дрожь удовольствия пробегает по телу. Он смутно осознает движение перед собой, но заставляет факты скользнуть по поверхности сознания, не проникая внутрь. Его осторожно тянут за ошейник, и Майкрофт подчиняется. Встает на колени перед стулом, меж разведенных ног Грега.

 - Я буду давать тебе инструкции. Делай в точности то, что я скажу.

 - Да, - бормочет Майкрофт. Его голос хриплый и невнятный, говорить совершенно не хочется.

 - Хорошо. Целуй мою ногу, вдоль внутренней стороны бедра. Используй язык, добавь ему твердости. Я хочу его чувствовать. Пройди весь путь наверх, но пока не прикасайся к члену.

 Майкрофт начинает чуть выше колена. Кожа Грега теплая, покрыта мягкими волосками. Некоторые участки он посасывает, другие облизывает, скользя кончиком языка меж приоткрытых губ. Упивается соленым привкусом, утыкается носом в то место, где бедро переходит в пах. Там кожа гораздо чувствительнее. Майкрофт не торопясь покрывает ее поцелуями, ощущая, как яички Грега мягко трутся о щеку.

 - Хорошо. - Грег тяжело дышит, его голос становится грубым. – Теперь с другой стороны. Целуй чуть сильнее. Используй зубы.

 Майкрофт царапает и покусывает. Зажимает кожу зубами и втягивает в рот, прокладывает тропинку вдоль второй ноги Грега. Чувствует губами трепещущие напряженные мышцы. Находит точку пульса и посасывает прямо над ней. Кожа становится горячее. Грег ерзает и тихо постанывает. Его рука крепче вцепляется в волосы Майкрофта.

 - Теперь, - произносит Грег. – Яички. Пососи их, только осторожно. Перекатывай во рту, по одному за раз.

 Исполняя указание, Майкрофт ощущает их вес на языке. Перекатывает, как Грег и просил, пробегает языком по нежной коже. В этот момент Майкрофт четко осознает чужую уязвимость – очень чувствительная и деликатная часть тела Грега находится сейчас без защиты во рту Майкрофта. Он бережно баюкает их губами, поглаживает языком. Грег стонет и чуть выгибает бедра.

 - Да, так хорошо. Ох, - выдыхает он. – Теперь оба. Внутрь и обратно. Чуть жестче.

 Яички поджимаются ближе к телу, но Майкрофт осторожно тянет их вниз, облизывает. Грег смещается на край стула, разводит ноги шире. Майкрофт чувствует богатый аромат его возбуждения, а когда открывает глаза, видит член Грега, плотно прижимающийся к животу. Темно-красный цвет кожи и нагота кажутся непозволительно развратными посреди бела дня.

 - Теперь член, просто оближи. Целиком. Так грубо, как только сможешь.

 Майкрофт облизывает, собирая языком горьковато-соленую резкость предэякулята. Грег гладкий и очень горячий. Он бьется и вздрагивает во рту Майкрофта. Как будто поедая эскимо, Майкрофт медленно и твердо скользит языком от основания вверх и обратно. Добавляет небольшие постукивания самым кончиком по поверхности головки и крайней плоти. Кружит вокруг сладкого местечка прямо под головкой, стремительными росчерками дразнит раздвоенность на ее вершине.

 Бедра Грега начинают едва заметно, беспомощно толкаться навстречу. Его рука на шее Майкрофта дрожит.

\- О, боже, сейчас, - выдыхает он. – Сейчас. Твой рот. Возьми его в рот. Весь. _Быстрее_.

 Майкрофт облегченно стонет, наконец-то принимая Грега в рот. Его губы охватывают головку, скользким кольцом движутся вниз. Он сглатывает, чувствуя слабое гладкое давление в преддверии горла. Усердно сосет, резко вскидывая голову и опуская обратно. Поощрительно гудит, чувствуя, как Грег вздрагивает и вибрирует.

 - Майкрофт, ох! Это прекрасно, - стонет Грег. – Черт! Я уже близко. Еще немного. Я хочу ощутить…

 Майкрофт тоже хочет ощутить. Он берет Грега так глубоко, как только может, утыкается носом в его живот, до отказа заполняя горло. Он не может дышать, но это не имеет значения. Он так хочет. Он сглатывает еще и еще, грубо сосет, вычерчивая языком жесткие спирали. Грег вскрикивает, его пальцы впиваются в плечи Майкрофта. Тело напрягается, член становится еще толще. Майкрофт смакует его давление и обжигающий вес на языке. Голос Грега ломается, когда он кончает.

 Майкрофт делает короткие вдохи через нос, но несмотря на это ухищрение, к тому моменту когда Грег позволяет ему отстраниться, голова нещадно кружится, а зрение плывет и теряет цветность. Прижавшись щекой к бедру Грега, Майкрофт жадно и рвано дышит. Туман в голове постепенно рассеивается. Он чувствует теплые солнечные лучи на лице, и пальцы Грега, поглаживающие его по голове. Чувство гордости и глубокого удовлетворения распирает Майкрофта изнутри. Улыбнувшись, он расслабляется. Лениво облизывает губы.

 - Ты, - бормочет Грег через некоторое время. – Ты – удивительный. Я никогда тебя не отпущу.

 Майкрофт обнимает Грега за ноги, поворачивает голову, чтобы прижаться лицом к его бедру. Делает глубокий вдох и придвигается так близко, как может. Находясь очень глубоко «внизу», он выключает защитные механизмы, и все эмоции выплывают на поверхность.

 - Майкрофт. - Грег толкает его, осторожно надавливая на плечи, заставляя сесть на пятки, и посмотреть вверх. – Ты в порядке?

 Майкрофт открывает рот, затем закрывает. Поднимает руку и хватается за ошейник. Приятно ощущать его пальцами, его давление утешает.

\- Я не хочу его снимать, - тихо признается он.

 - Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты его снимал. - Грег поглаживает костяшками пальцев щеку Майкрофта. Его глаза темнеют, взгляд становится серьезным.

 - Если бы я мог… - Майкрофт вздыхает и отводит взгляд. – Это не справедливо. Глупо жаловаться, я знаю. Мне очень повезло, я не имею права жаловаться. Но я хотел бы оставить это чувство навсегда. Хотел бы иметь его при себе каждый день.

 - Я не прошу тебя бросить работу. Никогда не попрошу. Несмотря на то, как сильно я хочу тебя лично для себя, я знаю, как много для тебя значит работа.

 - Я не смогу носить ошейник и при этом исполнять свои обязанности должным образом. Я знаю, поверь мне. Я прокручиваю это в голове снова и снова. Это приемлемо, возможно даже больше, чем я себе представляю, но все равно недостаточно. Искоренить многовековые предрассудки непросто.

 - Дай мне время поразмыслить над этим вопросом, - произносит Грег. – Возможно, я что-нибудь придумаю.

 Майкрофт вскидывает бровь:

\- Грег, я, конечно, восхищаюсь твоим умом, но…

 - Но я не гений, типа тебя. Знаю, - добродушно фыркает Грег. – Однако я уяснил, что иногда вы, ребята – Холмсы, увлекшись поиском чего-то гениального, пропускаете очевидные вещи. Я не могу обещать, что найду решение, но… доверься мне?

 - Конечно, - отвечает Майкрофт. – Я во всем тебе доверяю.

 ***

 В конце концов, они действительно рыбачат и ловят несколько рыб на ужин. Но Майкрофт плохо знаком с процессом чистки рыбы.

  _\- Ты что никогда не чистил рыбу раньше?_

_\- Нет. Вокруг всегда было полно этих волшебных заведений, называемых продуктовыми магазинами, где можно было легко купить порезанную на кусочки рыбу уже без внутренностей._

 Хотя он достаточно квалифицирован, чтобы приготовить рыбу, когда Грег подает ему очищенное филе. На заднем дворике стоит небольшой гриль. Майкрофт кладет нанизанные на шампуры овощи рядом с завернутой в фольгу и обсыпанной приправой рыбой. Один только восхитительный запах заставляет его оставаться поблизости. Грег избавляется от чешуи и обрезков рыбы (Майкрофт не слишком сильно интересуется этой частью процесса) и исчезает в домике, чтобы вымыть руки. Через некоторое время он возвращается и, встав позади Майкрофта, кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

 - На природе я постоянно голоден, - заявляет он. – Хорошо, что я прихватил с собой своего шеф-повара.

 Майкрофт тихо смеется.

\- Учитывая, что ты привык питаться едой на вынос и бутербродами, я не удивлен, что тебе это кажется изысканным блюдом.

 Грег целует Майкрофта в шею и обнимает за талию.

\- Кстати, я только что разговаривал с твоей «как-там-ее-зовут». С твоей помощницей.

 - Что? Почему? – Развернувшись, Майкрофт хмурится, глядя на Грега.

 - Потому что она мне позвонила, - мягко отвечает тот. – Я не давал ей свой номер, но, полагаю, для нее это не проблема. Она проверяла тебя. Я сказал, что ты в порядке, она ответила: «Хорошо». Вот и все. На самом деле, это был очень короткий разговор.

 - Но почему она позвонила тебе? Имею в виду, почему она не позвонила мне?

 - Потому что твой телефон выключен. Забыл? Она даже сказала, чтобы я тебя не беспокоил. Что это как-то связано с протоколами безопасности. Лично я думаю, она просто слегка заволновалась, что ты пропал из виду, и тихо за тобой проследила.

 Майкрофт переворачивает шампуры с овощами и ничего не говорит. Грег удерживает его, лениво водя костяшками пальцев вниз и вверх вдоль грудины, и через несколько мгновений Майкрофт расслабляется.

 - Мне не стоит обижаться, - признает он. – Она отвечает за мою безопасность. Мы здесь практически изолированы от остального мира. Логично, что она проверяет меня через разумные промежутки времени.

 - Но тебя это беспокоит.

 Майкрофт слегка пожимает плечом.

\- Это напоминает мне, что реальный мир по-прежнему существует. И я должен буду вернуться в него, когда закончится эта неделя. - Он колеблется, затем добавляет. - Напоминает мне, что ты и она – доминанты, мне кажется, что вы оба… пытаетесь управлять мной.

 - Она заботится о твоем благополучии. Как и я. Как и все, кому ты небезразличен. Знаю, что ты очень дорожишь своей независимостью, но не воспринимай это в подобном ключе. Мы не пытаемся тебя контролировать.

 - Ну, - спокойно произносит Майкрофт. – Ты вправе. А ей лучше и не начинать.

 - Только когда ты мне позволяешь. - Грег сжимает его крепче. - Честно говоря, я думаю, что тебе очень повезло заполучить ее в свою команду. Я бы не хотел оказаться в ее черном списке.

 - Да, тебе бы там не понравилось, - Майкрофт посмеивается. – Она хорошо к тебе относится, не переживай. И одобряет тот эффект, который ты оказываешь на мое здоровье.

 - Я тоже.

 - А я в качестве ответной услуги буду спасать тебя от пытки некачественной едой на вынос. - Майкрофт эффектно смахивает овощи и рыбу на большую тарелку. – Ужин подан.

 - Великолепно. - Грег целует его в шею и отпускает. Они садятся за маленький столик возле гриля. Грег довольно постанывает, пробуя хрустящую рыбу.

 Глядя на него, Майкрофт усмехается.

\- Завтра мы должны поймать больше.

 Грег развратно ему подмигивает.

\- Поверь мне, если сегодняшняя импровизация означает, что я могу ожидать подобного в будущем, я стану брать тебя на рыбалку гораздо чаще.

 Майкрофт улыбается, широко и беззаботно.

\- Хорошо. Может, в следующий раз я даже научусь ловить рыбу.

 Рассмеявшись, Грег придвигается ближе к Майкрофту. Они сидят бок о бок в дружеской тишине, поглощают ужин и разглядывают загорающиеся на небе звезды.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующий день встречает их дождем. Майкрофт просыпается под стук капель по крыше, когда серое раннее утро уже сочится в окно. Грег тепло прижимается к его спине, обхватив руками поперек грудной клетки. Майкрофт еще не полностью проснулся и некоторое время просто дрейфует, чувствуя легкое дыхание Грега на своем плече. Вспоминает про ошейник, только когда сглатывает и шевелится – его давление на горле стало привычным и знакомым.

 Майкрофт подается назад ближе к Грегу, и тот издает мягкий сонный вздох, его пальцы чуть подрагивают на груди Майкрофта. Закрыв глаза, Майкрофт пытается впитать каждую мелочь. Вдыхает запах дождя и Грега, слабый, но устойчивый запах пота, оставшийся после вчерашней активности. Слушает, как дыхание Грега сливается с равномерным стуком дождя и редкими порывами ветра под карнизом. Потягивается, чтобы ощутить теплую гладкость кожи Грега каждым доступным участком тела. Задерживает дыхание, фокусируясь на приятной боли в плечах и заднице. Думает о том, что послужило ее причиной, и ухмыляется.

 Временами он все еще не верит в собственную удачу. Несколько раз он просыпался посреди ночи, когда Грега не было рядом. Иногда тот задерживался допоздна, или даже на всю ночь, поглощенный важным расследованием. В такие моменты Майкрофт инспектировал квартиру, искал признаки того, что Грег действительно был здесь. Что все произошедшее – реально.

 На самом дне его разума живет постоянный подавляемый страх, что все это закончится, и его жизнь вернется в старое русло. Майкрофт не представляет, как сможет вернуться к прежней жизни. Не может понять, как ухитрился так долго удерживать свою психику в пределах нормы. Оглядываясь назад, он видит лишь бесцветную серость, трясину одиночества истощения и нужды. Одна только мысль о возвращении, заставляет его дрожать и прижиматься ближе к Грегу.

 - Разве уже утро? - Грег крепко стискивает Майкрофта в ответ. Его голос грубый и невнятный спросонок.

 Майкрофт не отвечает. Поворачивается, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Грега, обнимает. Утыкается лицом в шею, делает глубокий вдох.

 Грег поглаживает его голову, спину.

\- Ты в порядке?

 - Да, - бормочет Майкрофт. Есть что-то особенное в том, чтобы прятаться в домике, отгородившись от мира дождем и притихшим лесом. Здесь неприменимы обычные правила. Майкрофт и Грег сейчас сами по себе. Проведя несколько последних дней в спокойствии и счастье, без необходимости натягивать маску, Майкрофт чувствует, что опустил щиты так низко, как никогда прежде.

 - Уверен? – Грег кладет ладонь на шею Майкрофта, сжимает. Майкрофт издает вибрирующий вздох.

 - Есть моменты, которые до сих пор застают меня врасплох, - тихо признает он. – Это случается редко. Я всегда начеку. На протяжении всей своей жизни. Но иногда меня захлестывает и совершенно сбивает с толку понимание того, как сильно я тебя люблю.

 В тихом утреннем воздухе резкий вдох Грега звучит оглушающе громко. Спустя один удар сердца Майкрофт осознает, что никогда прежде не произносил этого вслух. Никто из них не произносил. Конечно, он _знает_ , что Грег его любит. Это совершенно очевидно, у Майкрофта никогда не было проблем с пониманием того, что происходит у него под носом. Ему не нужно устное подтверждение, чтобы знать, что это правда.

 Грег стискивает его так сильно, что Майкрофт едва может дышать. Целует в плечо. И Майкрофт с внезапной ясностью понимает, что возможно, Грегу _нужно_ было это услышать.

 Поэтому он повторяет:

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он, уткнувшись в шею Грега. - Так сильно. - Целует в лоб. – Я влюбился в тебя, окончательно и бесповоротно. - Его дыхание овевает губы Грега. – Я тебя обожаю, - произносит он, даря поцелуй после каждого слова. Отодвигается, чтобы взглянуть Грегу в глаза – сверкающие и широко распахнутые. – Я никогда не уйду, - мягко обещает Майкрофт. – _Никогда_.

 Сдавленно выдохнув, Грег целует его в ответ. Жадно и неистово. Майкрофт поддается, позволяя ему взять верх. Отвечает на поцелуй, откидывая голову в кольце надежных рук Грега, двигаясь туда, куда Грег его подталкивает. Он уже чувствует знакомую мягкую тишину, обволакивающую разум. Тело отлично знает, что нужно делать, когда Грег перехватывает инициативу. Мгновенное подчинение, похоже, успокаивает Грега. Поцелуи становятся нежными, дыхание выравнивается. Он притягивает Майкрофта ближе.

 - Спасибо, - говорит Грег, в конце концов. – Спасибо, что сказал. Я знаю, ты не так часто или легко произносишь такие слова.

 - Я считал, что ты уже знаешь, иначе сказал бы гораздо раньше. Думаю, что влюбился в тебя, когда ты в первый раз отправил меня «вниз».

 Грег снова целует его, на этот раз ласково. Поглаживает рукой по волосам.

\- Догадываюсь, что это очевидно, раз уж ты знаешь все на свете. Но я без ума от тебя. Просто на случай, если ты сомневался.

 - Ты доказываешь мне это ежедневно. Действия говорят лучше слов. И тем не менее… - Майкрофт улыбается. - Мне приятно это слышать, спасибо.

 - И я останусь, - заканчивает Грег. – Это ты тоже знаешь?

 Закрыв глаза, Майкрофт делает размеренный вдох.

\- Насчет этого… я был не настолько уверен.

 - Не сомневайся. Знаю, что иногда тебе кажется, будто мы в неравном положении. Ты наверняка считаешь, что я отлично жил до твоего появления, и буду в порядке, если все закончится. Ты был отчаявшимся и несчастным, а я не был. Ты так думаешь?

 - Я… да, - соглашается Майкрофт. - Иногда. Но ведь это правда?

 - Майкрофт Холмс, для гения ты иногда слишком идиот. - Улыбнувшись, Грег целует Майкрофта, чтобы смягчить слова. – Зачем, по-твоему, я преследовал тебя? Почему стоял под твоей дверью и отказывался уходить? Быть доминантом, которому не о ком заботиться… черт, я даже не могу описать. Словно лишаешься контроля. Словно бесцельно тащишься вперед, не ведая конца и края. Это ужасно _истощает_ , и только то, что я удерживал хорошую мину при плохой игре, вовсе не означает, что я не был так же несчастен, как ты.

 Прижавшись щекой к плечу Грега, Майкрофт размышляет об этом. Грег всегда такой самоуверенный и смелый, что кажется непобедимым. Майкрофт должен был понять намного раньше: непобедимых людей не существует.

\- Ладно, - произносит он. – Не то, чтобы ты был несчастлив, но… приятно быть тебе нужным.

 - Будь уверен. - Рука Грега движется вверх и вниз вдоль спины Майкрофта ленивыми гипнотизирующими поглаживаниями. Некоторое время они тихо лежат рядом, слушая дождь.

 ***

 После завтрака Грег еще раз разжигает огонь. В домике скопилась сырая прохлада, а снаружи по-прежнему поливает дождь. Майкрофт накидывает на плечи одеяло и опускается на колени на коврик поближе к огню, наслаждаясь радостным потрескиванием и теплом.

 - Городской парень, - дразнится Грег, присаживаясь рядом на стул. – Должно быть, ужасно тяжело жить без климат-контроля.

 Майкрофт тихо хмыкает и прижимается к его колену. Закрывает глаза и вздыхает, когда Грег зарывается пальцами в его волосы. На Майкрофте хлопковые брюки, мягкая фланелевая футболка и толстые носки, надетые из страха перед простудой. Одеяло на плечах дарит успокаивающую тяжесть, рука Грега - тоже. Майкрофт легко скользит «вниз».

 - Сейчас вроде день, да? – замечает Грег. – Ладно. Сложи руки на коленях. Держи глаза закрытыми. Отодвинься чуть назад, ты слишком близко к огню. Хорошо, вот так. Слушай дождь и мой голос. Я с тобой, просто расслабься. Отлично, хорошая работа, именно так. Хороший мальчик.

 Майкрофт быстро падает «вниз». Время проведенное в домике было спокойным, но Грег не отправлял его «вниз» с такими четкими инструкциями с момента выхода из автомобиля. Слишком многое нужно было сделать. Конечно, несколько раз Майкрофт дрейфовал вблизи поверхности, когда они занимались любовью, но сейчас все иначе. Расслабиться и уйти в подчинение без причины, просто потому, что Грег этого хочет. Знать, что находишься в безопасности, что защищен. И ни о чем не беспокоиться.

 Майкрофт не уверен, как долго дрейфует. Когда Грег привлекает его внимание в следующий раз, то уже сидит рядом с Майкрофтом на корточках, полностью одетый, в ботинках и куртке. Моргнув, Майкрофт сонно улыбается. В уголках глаз Грега появляются морщинки, когда он ухмыляется в ответ.

\- Привет. Теперь послушай. Ты со мной?

 - С тобой, - послушно откликается Майкрофт. Его голова заваливается вперед, когда Грег отпускает подбородок.

 Грег посмеивается.

\- Тебе совсем не хочется приводить себя в чувство, да?

 Майкрофт что-то мычит и снова закрывает глаза.

 - Майкрофт. - Голос Грега становится жестче.

 Майкрофт делает резкий вдох, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

\- Да. - Встряхнув головой, он встречает взгляд Грега. – Да, прости. Во всем виновата тишина и дождь. И полагаю, разожженный огонь. Так просто скользнуть «вниз».

 - Не переживай. Можешь погрузиться обратно, когда мы закончим. Я уйду на некоторое время.

 Нахмурившись, Майкрофт выпрямляется.

\- Уйдешь? Снаружи творится какой-то ужас, куда ты собрался?

 - Нужно прикупить несколько вещей в городе. Это займет не больше часа.

 - Каких вещей? У нас есть все, что нужно.

 - Осталось мало хлеба.

 Майкрофт прищуривается.

\- У нас есть восемь ломтиков, которых определенно хватит на два дня.

 Грег мягко фыркает, закатывает глаза.

\- Следовало сразу понять, что это не сработает. Отлично, я хочу раздобыть кое-что. Это станет для тебя сюрпризом. Не вычисляй. А если все же вычислишь, по крайней мере, сделай вид, что удивлен.

 Майкрофт склоняет голову набок. Его разум уже деловито перебирает все возможные варианты. Затем он делает глубокий вдох и отгоняет эти мысли. Грег попросил не вычислять. Он может хотя бы попытаться.

 - Хорошо, - произносит Грег. – Твой телефон на столе. Пользуйся, если понадобится. Огонь горит ровно, но все равно не садись слишком близко.

 - Грег, серьезно. Я не ребенок и вряд ли свалюсь в огонь.

 - Нет, но ты можешь сидеть здесь, находясь «глубоко», и основательно обжечься жаром, который не замечаешь. Я быстро вернусь. Ты готов опуститься обратно «вниз»?

 Майкрофт хмурится, глядя на сложенные руки.

\- Ладно.

 - Ты хочешь, или нет?

 Он пожимает плечами.

\- Когда тебя нет рядом, все по-другому. Даже находясь «глубоко», полагаю, я все еще чувствую тебя на определенном уровне. Одно лишь знание, что ты рядом, успокаивает.

 - Дай мне однозначный ответ, - твердо требует Грег. – Тебе удобно оставаться здесь, погрузившись «вниз»? Да или нет.

 Это прямой приказ, на него легко реагировать.

\- Да, - отвечает Майкрофт.

 - Ты уверен?

 - Да, - повторяет Майкрофт. – Просто когда ты уходишь, я не могу пройти весь путь «вниз». Я постоянно прислушиваюсь. А когда ты рядом, я могу полностью расслабиться.

 Медленная улыбка освещает лицо Грега.

\- Правда, можешь?

 Майкрофт кивает.

\- До самого конца.

 Грег целует его, обхватив лицо ладонями, жадно облизывает губы.

\- Хороший мальчик, - шепчет он, и Майкрофт дрожит. Грег тянет его за нижнюю губу, покусывает, затем зализывает. Низко стонет, его рот кривится в улыбке. – Когда я вернусь…

 - Да, - соглашается Майкрофт. – Все что угодно.

 Еще раз поцеловав Майкрофта, Грег с видимым усилием отстраняется.

\- Ладно. Теперь успокойся. Ты очень соблазнителен, но это важно, и если я не уйду сейчас, то проведу остаток дня в постели с тобой.

 Майкрофт послушно затихает и, опустив голову, устраивается поудобней на коленях.

 - Хорошо, - шепчет Грег. – Теперь тихо. Я запру дверь, и ты будешь здесь в полной безопасности. Позволь себе скользнуть «вниз», вот так, хорошо. - Он продолжает говорить, и Майкрофт разрешает его голосу слиться с серебристым шумом дождя. Майкрофт выдыхает, его плечи опускаются, напряжение исчезает. Теплые пальцы поглаживают его по щеке, затем уверенная ладонь ложится на шею. Майкрофту кажется, что пол превращается в мягкую карамель, что в него можно погрузиться. Теплый туман поглощает его без остатка.

 ***

 Майкрофт дрейфует, но мгновенно возвращается в сознание, едва заслышав скрежет ключа в замочной скважине. Одеяло соскользнуло с плеч, колени занемели от долгого сидения на коврике. Огонь прогорел до углей. Дрожа, Майкрофт плотнее заматывается в одеяло.

 Грег приносит с собой порыв ветра и дождь. Его куртка насквозь промокла, а волосы влажными прядями облепили лоб. Ручейки воды стекают по лицу, капают с кончиков пальцев. Оставляя грязные следы на полу, он топчется в дверях, пытаясь вытереть ноги, но в то же время не обращая внимания на мокрую куртку.

 - Боже правый, - бормочет Майкрофт. Поднявшись на ноги (и едва заметно вздрогнув, поскольку ноги слишком долго находились в одном положении и теперь протестуют против резких движений), он принимает куртку Грега.

 - Спасибо. - Лицо Грега покраснело от холода, а на рубашке под курткой расплылось огромное мокрое пятно там, где дождь смог проникнуть под воротник.

 - Признайся, ты стоял под дождем? Ты же полностью вымок.

 - Машина не смогла заползти на последнюю горку в такой дождь. Слишком грязно. Я постоянно соскальзывал. Оставил ее и поднялся пешком. - Грег прерывает свой рассказ громким чихом.

 Беспокойно поцокав, Майкрофт стаскивает с него мокрую рубашку. Грег дрожит, стуча зубами. Сняв с плеч одеяло, Майкрофт оборачивает его вокруг Грега, плотно затягивает под подбородком.

 - Как приятно, - стонет Грег, закрыв глаза. – Не верится, что сейчас июнь. Там должно быть не больше двенадцати градусов.

 - Мы в горах, - произносит Майкрофт. – Подними ноги, надо снять с тебя брюки.

 Даже вымокший и дрожащий Грег плотоядно усмехается.

\- Значит ли это, что ты планируешь меня согреть?

 Майкрофт улыбается.

\- Да, потому что «мокрая крыса» - самый приятный эпитет, которым в данный момент можно охарактеризовать твой внешний вид.

 Грег фыркает. Услужливо приподнимает ноги, пока Майкрофт стягивает мокрые грязные ботинки. Поставив их к входной двери, Грег скидывает брюки, носки и рубашку в кучу. Оставшись в одних трусах и одеяле, спешит через всю комнату, чтобы нависнуть над огнем, протянув к нему руки.

 - Сядь. - Майкрофт аккуратно подталкивает его в направлении стула. – Я немного раскочегарю.

 - Раскомандовался тут, - бурчит Грег, но охотно садится. Съеживается под одеялом так, что наружу остается торчать только нос и влажный ершик серебристых волос.

 Майкрофт никогда не разводил огонь, но много раз видел, как это делает Грег, и сейчас ему ничего не остается, кроме как быстро научиться. Вскоре он добивается приличного пламени, тепло начинает заполнять маленький домик. Майкрофт берет второе одеяло и, сев на соседний стул, укрывает себя и Грега, который охотно прижимается к его боку. Кожа Грега холодная и влажная, он по-прежнему дрожит. Вода стекает с его волос вниз по шее.

 Растирая ладонями его руки, Майкрофт пытается вытереть воду уголком одеяла. Он останавливается, только когда Грег прекращает дрожать и со вздохом расслабляется.

\- Лучше? – спрашивает Майкрофт.

 - Гораздо. Спасибо. - Вытянув ноги, Грег греет ступни у огня.

 - Нашел, что искал?

 Грег кивает.

\- Не торопись. Я покажу, как только немного оттаю.

 Майкрофт пытается убедить себя, что он не ребенок в рождественское утро, нетерпеливо ерзающий перед ярко упакованной коробкой. Он может подождать, сохранив видимость приличия.

\- Конечно, - отвечает он. – Торопиться некуда.

 Улыбнувшись, Грег пихает его в бок.

\- Признайся, тебя это убивает?

 - Нонсенс, - чопорно возражает Майкрофт. – Хочешь чаю? Он поможет тебе согреться.

 - Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты подал мне мои брюки, прежде чем лопнешь от любопытства. Только не заглядывай в карманы.

 Пересекая комнату, Майкрофт не выказывает ни малейшей спешки, хотя назвать его движения медленными тоже нельзя. Чуть сморщив нос, осторожно несет мокрые грязные брюки. Грег наблюдает за ним со снисходительной усмешкой на лице. Взяв брюки одной рукой, второй манит Майкрофта, приглашая обратно под одеяло.

 Когда они усаживаются, Грег напускает на себя строгий вид.

\- Закрой глаза и не подглядывай.

 - Я не имею привычки подглядывать, - сообщает Майкрофт, но глаза все же закрывает. Хотя он не давал обещания не подслушивать и, кажется, его уши заинтересованно приподнимаются, когда он слышит шелест ткани. Что-то маленькое, что может поместиться в карман. Возможно, бирка на ошейник с его именем?

 Майкрофт едва заметно хмурится. Он видел такие раньше, но у него бирка вызывает ассоциации скорее с собакой, чем с человеком. Это совершенно не его стиль. Кроме того, они уже решили, что Майкрофт не может оставить ошейник. Он отбрасывает эту теорию. Но что еще это может быть? Что-то, за чем, по мнению Грега, стоило выходить в такую непогоду. Что-то, что не могло подождать.

 - Перестать вычислять, - упрекает его Грег.

 Майкрофт уличено вздрагивает.

\- Я все равно не догадался.

 - Ой, ли? Хочешь сказать, я в состоянии удивить блестящего Майкрофта Холмса?

 - Грег, ты удивляешь меня гораздо чаще, чем можешь себе представить.

 - Хорошо. - Грег целует его в лоб. – Значит, я тебе не наскучу.

 - Никогда.

 Повисает пауза, во время которой большой палец Грега поглаживает сначала щеку Майкрофта, а затем губы. Майкрофт ловит момент и целует его ладонь в ответ.

 - Дай мне руку, - просит Грег.

 Майкрофт протягивает правую руку. Чувствует уверенную хватку Грега на запястье. Ждет, тихо и спокойно. Грег скажет, что делать дальше.

 - Открой глаза.

 Майкрофт подчиняется, медленно моргая. Он скатился «вниз», даже не подозревая об этом. Он смотрит на свою руку, затем на руки Грега. Одной он держит Майкрофта за запястье, но вторая сжата в кулак. Что-то прячет. Пока Майкрофт смотрит, Грег разжимает ладонь, на которой в свете огня поблескивает простое золотое кольцо.

 - Ох, - мягко выдыхает Майкрофт. – Я…

 - Это не ошейник, но оно может значить то же самое. Ты сможешь носить его на правой руке, для всех остальных это будет обычное кольцо. Но мы будем знать.

 - Грег. - Голос Майкрофта грубеет. – Ты… это…

 - Лишился слов? – беспечно уточняет Грег, но в его тоне отчетливо звенят нервные нотки. – Если ты не хочешь его надевать, ничего страшного.

 - Хочу, - отвечает Майкрофт. – Буду, хочу… Грег, это _прекрасно_.

 - Правда? – Широкая улыбка озаряет лицо Грега, он опускает голову. – Я надеялся, что тебе понравится.

 Майкрофт тянет руку, раздвигая пальцы. На один бесконечно долгий момент Грег ловит его взгляд. Поднимает кольцо.

 - Давай, - подбадривает Майкрофт.

 - Принимаешь ли ты это кольцо и все, что он означает? – спрашивает Грег.

 - Да, - отвечает Майкрофт, пока кольцо скользит на его палец. Оно согрелось теплом рук Грега, размер подходит идеально. – Да, Грег. Да.


End file.
